


Less a Ficlet than Life-Support for the Last Line

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less a Ficlet than Life-Support for the Last Line

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to resist, but once I heard Jack saying that last line, it was inevitable I'd have to write the fic that it went to sooner or later.

"A letter, your nibs. A communiqué, as it were."

Elizabeth snatched the letter from Jack's outstretched fingers, half-expecting him to jerk it away at the last moment. It was unsealed -- or Jack had removed the seal -- and written in an elegant copperplate script.

So her correspondent was an educated man. Curiosity drew her eyes down to the signature.

 _Yours, James Norrington_

"Jack, this is from -- "

"Yes, it's from your formerly dead former commodore."

"He's alive?"

Jack sighed in an exaggerated display of patience. "I would have thought that would be obvious from the 'formerly dead' part of the description."

"But how? I saw -- "

"Calypso. She resurrected him so that he could deliver a message. Hence said communiqué to the Pirate King, also known as yourself."

"But why wouldn't he deliver it personally?"

"I can't imagine. Couldn't possibly be anything to do with the frequency that men in your immediate vicinity end up no longer among the living."

"That's not -- "

"True?" He began to count on his fingers. "Barbossa, though that was clearly not your fault. Sao Feng. Your William. Cutler Beckett, may he rest in pieces." He posed, with his hand on his chest. "And let us not forget the most important member of that unfortunate fraternity."

She gave him what was supposed to be an exasperated glare, but he only grinned. "Or," he said, "perhaps he merely wished to avoid the social awkwardness attendant upon introducing the former future Mrs. Commodore to the current future Mrs. Former Commodore."


End file.
